The Bear, the Bird, and the Time Lord
by Twista Heisenberg
Summary: The Doctor arrives to Spiral Mountain and meets Banjo and Kazooie.
1. Funeral Service

Funeral Service

It's been about a week since the destruction of the world of Banjo and Kazooie's world, but since then they've finally had peace from the alien invasion. Except for the death of their beloved friend Mumbo who got killed in the alien invasion. Little Tooty sits in her bedroom all dressed nice listening to her music on the radio. Kazooie walks in to the bedroom.

Kazooie: Hun? Your brother's waiting for you.

Tooty: I'll be there in a couple minutes.

Banjo sits outside the house watching the sky. Kazooie comes outside.

Kazooie: She's coming.

Banjo: Okay.

Bottles arrives to the property with his family.

Bottles: Are you ready?

Banjo: We're waiting for Tooty.

Tooty: I'm ready, Banjo.

Banjo: Good. Let's go.

At the time they arrive to the Jinjo King's Throne, they find all the Jinjo's sobbing over Mumbo's death. The Jinjo King arrives.

Jinjo King: Thank you for coming, Banjo.

Banjo: Thank you for inviting me.

A moment later, Banjo gives a speech to everyone at the funeral.

Banjo: Mumbo and I had been close friends for quite a few years since the time I sister was kidnapped by Gruntilda. I remember many times he used to transform me into these bugs, walrus, and many other animals. We also used to play a lot of poker with Bottles and we got to know each other over 2 years. Now we are saddened to say goodbye to out good friend and he will be missed.

A few hours later, Banjo stands outside the King's Throne to get some fresh air and Kazooie arrives.

Kazooie: Are you okay?

Banjo: Yeah, I'm okay. (sigh) I just can't believe he's gone.

Kazooie: I know. It is gonna be hard without him. He did give his life to save us. He did this for us.

Banjo: I know. I'm gonna check on Tooty.

Banjo walks in to see Tooty talking to one of the Jinjo kids. Tooty sees Banjo watching.

Banjo: Tooty? We're about to leave.

Tooty: Okay. (to the Jinjos) I gotta go guys.

Jinjo: Bye, Tooty!

Banjo, Kazooie and Tooty starts walking home to get relaxed for a while.

Back on Earth, it all takes place in Japan with an American bounty being approached by a van carrying two hostages in an abandoned parking garage. Two other bounty hunters with guns start grabbing the hostages and throwing them to the ground.

Bounty Hunter # 1: We got these two, Mike. They might lead us to what we're looking for.

Mike: What do they know?

Bounty Hunter # 2: They say they know a man with only one name. But they wouldn't say it.

Mike: Let's take them to the chopper.

They remain in the helicopter with the two hostages.

Mike: Trey. Give me the gun.

Trey gives Mike the gun and Mike starts marching towards the hostages.

Mike: (to the hostages) Ya know, I used to play with guns when I was a little boy. But my dad always told me... (shooting out the window) guns can make a really loud bang.

Mike grabs one hostages and points the gun to his head.

Mike: Now, tell me. Who is the guy with one name? Is it Fido? Jack? Mario?

The hostage says nothing.

Mike: Screw you.

Mike walks to the other hostage.

Mike: What about you? Do you know the guy with one?

The other hostage doesn't say a word.

Mike: All right. You know what? I'd be more than happy to blow someone's head off.

Hostage # 1: Doctor!

Mike pauses and looks at the hostage that spoke.

Mike: Excuse me?

Hostage: # 1: We call him Doctor!

Mike: But what kind of doctor is he?

Hostage # 1: He's no type of doctor. He's just a doctor.

Mike: What does he do? Dissect your brain? (to Trey) Trey, get him off my chopper.

Trey: With pleasure.

Trey grabs the hostage and pushes him off the chopper. Mike walks to the other hostage.

Mike: Do you know this doctor? I wanna meet him right now.

Woman Hostage Voice: But pushing people off the chopper can't help you.

Mike takes off the bag off her head.

Mike: Ah, you're a lady. You sound like you know something about this so called doctor.

Woman Hostage: It doesn't matter. You're the one preparing to push me down before you get the answer.

Mike: So where is he?

Mike hears a weird whining sound.

Woman Hostage: He's here.

Out from the behind the curtains comes a man with a fancy suit and a bowtie.

Man: Hello.

Mike: Who are you?

Man: I'm the doctor.

Mike: So you're the guy with only one name?

Doctor: Indeed I am.


	2. Bounty Hunter Escape

Bounty Hunter Escape

Mike: You know, Doctor. I think you should come with us.

Doctor: Where you think I'm going? I'm standing on a helicopter

Mike: Oh, shut the hell up! My name is Mike, by the way!

Doctor: Hello, Mike. This is River Song. I think you should come with us.

Mike: Hey! My friend is the driving the chopper so wherever I tell him to land, he lands there! So I'm not going anywhere with you!

Doctor: Then, I'm not going anywhere.

The doctor grabs his sonic screwdriver and gets River off the handcuffs and Mike starts fighting them both. The pilot turns a different direction with the fight goes between the Doctor and Mike.

Doctor: River! Get to the Tardis!

River starts running and Trey runs after her. Mike grapples the Doctor and pins him to the ground and starts strangling him. River rushes to the Tardis while Trey is running after her. River rushes inside and Trey gets locked out.

River: You don't wanna see how it is on the inside.

Trey: Darling, I sure hope you're stripping.

River: Not even close.

Mike continues strangling the doctor.

Doctor: (choking) There's something on your face.

Mike pauses and the Doctor punches him in the face.

Doctor: It was pain!

Doctor stands up.

Doctor: Wow! That's the first time I punched someone! Incredible!

Mike starts charging to tackle the Doctor.

Doctor: I wouldn't do that.

Mike sees the open door and prepares to stop but fails. The Doctor grabs him to help him up.

Doctor: I didn't want you to fall.

Mike: But you punch me in the face!

Doctor: It was self defense!

Pilot: Mike. We got a bomb on the chopper. The timer's been set.

Mike: Trey!

Trey hears the name.

Mike: Grab a chute! We gotta bomb!

Trey: Good luck escaping!

Mike, the pilot, and Trey get ready to jump off the chopper.

Mike: Have fun stayin' alive, Doctor!

Mike and the other two start jumping off and the doctor notices the bomb has 30 seconds to go off.

Doctor: Oh, no!

The Doctor rushes to the Tardis and yanks on the door.

Doctor: River! River, it's the Doctor! Open up!

River opens the door and the Doctor rushes in.

Doctor: We gotta go. We got a bomb.

River: A bomb?

Doctor prepares to start the Tardis for take off. The Tardis starts fading away faster and vanishes right before the helicopter begins exploding. The Tardis unvanishes back to London and the Doctor and River step out of the box to get fresh air.

River: Let's hope we don't see them again.

Doctor: They are lucky their chopper blew up and not them.

River begins to think.

River: Doctor. Where are you going next?

Doctor: I don't know. Maybe some place far, far away. The Tardis plenty of power to go to any planet in the galaxy.

River: Will you take me with you?

Doctor: Why don't you stay here and get some rest? Okay?

River: Sure, why not?

River starts walking and then faces him again.

River: Goodbye, Doctor.

Doctor: Goodbye.

The Doctor walks back in the Tardis to find another planet to discover.


	3. Good Morning

Good Morning

Four months later, Banjo and the family wake up to their good morning. Tooty starts cooking breakfast for the brother and the bird friend. Banjo begins building a garden in the front yard because it's a great summer. Tooty starts cleaning up her room while listening to the radio. Kazooie does her breegull exercise. Banjo takes a little swim in the river. Kazooie rushes to Banjo.

Kazooie: Banjo! Come in the house! Quick!

Banjo: What's wrong?

Banjo rushes in the house with Tooty scared out of her mind.

Tooty: There is a spider right behind my bed! It is huge!

Banjo takes a look behind the bed and finds the spider.

Banjo: There he is. He's a huge sucker.

Tooty: Can you please get him out of my room?

Banjo prepares to reach for the spider.

Tooty: No! Banjo! Don't grab... (disgusted) Ew.

Banjo grabs the spider and gets it closer to Tooty.

Tooty: (scared) Get it away!

Banjo: (laugh)

Tooty: You're not funny!

Kazooie: He's just messing with you, sis.

Tooty: I know. But I hate spiders.

Kazooie: But you don't hate your brother, right?

Tooty: What? I'm not trying to a dramatic scene.

Banjo sets the spider down to set him free and he notices Bottles coming to arrive.

Bottles: Morning, stranger.

Banjo: Morning.

Bottles: Making a little garden over there?

Banjo: Yeah, that's gonna be my fruit garden.

Bottles: Really? Nice. Hey, listen. I was gonna let you know. Showdown is having a music festival tonight and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come. It's free for everybody.

Banjo: You know what? That might sound like a plan. All I'm doing is enjoying the sunshine. So yeah.

Bottles: I thought it would get you guys out of the house for the night. My wife's not going but the kids are coming with me.

Banjo: No problem. I'll talk to Kazooie and let her know about it. Tooty's about to go to her friend's house. What time is this?

Bottles: It's at 6.

Banjo: Okay. We'll see what have going on and we'll probably just meet you there.

Bottles: Okay, no problem. And also, do you have a band-aid in your house? It's for Carl.

Banjo: Sure. What did he do?

As they start walking towards the house,...

Bottles: He got in a fight and I almost grounded him.

Banjo: Still the same Carl?

Bottles: Yeah.

Meanwhile back in the Tardis, the Doctor begins working scanning for undiscovered planets.

Doctor: (to himself) There must be another world somewhere. I can feel it.

Then, he starts hearing a snoring sound and starts looking around.

Doctor: Hello?

Doctor searches around the Tardis and right in the closet where he changes his incarnation clothes is Rory snoozing.

Doctor: Rory?!

Rory wakes up and finds himself in the Tardis.

Rory: Oh! Doctor!

Doctor: What are you doing here? Where's Amy?

Rory: Now. Doctor. It's not what you think. Amy and I just had a fight. We broke up. And I went to a bar.

Doctor: How many bottles have you had? And if I hear 99, you're off my Tardis.

Rory: I just had 10 last night!

Doctor: You only had 10 last night? How did you end up in the Tardis like that?

Rory: I don't know. I was drunk.

Doctor: Rory. Don't start. I had a bloody hell of a day. (back to the controls)

Rory: How so?

Doctor: Well, I had to save River from American Bounty Hunters.

Rory: Wow. I missed the good part.

Doctor: Yeah, no kidding. You've been asleep in my Tardis all day.

Rory: The closet did however feel very comfortable.

Doctor: I'm sure it did.

Rory: What are you looking for, Doctor?

Doctor: I'm looking for an undiscovered planet.

Rory: Why?

Doctor: I just thought I'd see a world with different species.

Rory: What if it was a planet with only animals taking over the world?

Doctor: A planet? With only animals? What does this look like? Noah's Ark?

Rory: No, I mean think about it.

Doctor: Look, Rory. I don't have time for this. I need to finish looking for a planet. You should be going home... (realizing) Well, you can't now.

Doctor continues researching.

Rory: You got any books to read?

Doctor: (annoyed) Rory!

Meanwhile at the Showdown Festival, Banjo and his friends start watching the The Offspring rocking in concert playing "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)" at the festival. The crowd in the concert goes insane. As they end the song, Banjo, Kazooie and Bottles start walking all around the festival.

Banjo: I want to be honest. That is the first time I ever went to a concert like that.

Kazooie: Too bad Tooty couldn't come.

Banjo: Well, she didn't want to come anyway.

Kazooie: So, that's a human music band. That's crazy. Because I remember in February we had humans attacking us while trying to hunt down our robot friend.

Banjo: I do remember that. But now it turns out they decided to be our friend. So, I guess not every human is bad after all.

Kazooie: What if they turn on us?

Banjo: Just do what we did in February.


	4. Relationship Problems

Relationship Problems

Back home, Tooty sits at the table reading her book and Banjo and Kazooie return home.

Banjo: You're home again?

Tooty: I didn't know you guys were gonna be out this late so I decided to have the house on my own.

Banjo: Well, that's good.

Tooty: How was it?

Kazooie: Well, it was funny to realize that humans started becoming our friends at the festival.

Banjo: It started with this band called The Offspring.

Tooty: I have never heard of them.

Banjo: This is the first time I've heard of them.

Kazooie: They played really interesting music.

Tooty: Why don't you start a band, Banjo?

Banjo: Maybe, I could start one with my banjo over there. But I need to think about that.

Tooty: Okay. (closing the book and exiting the table) I'm going to bed.

Banjo: Okay.

Tooty walks in to her room and Banjo and Kazooie sit down on the couch to relax.

Kazooie: Banjo.

Banjo: Yes?

Kazooie: When we were at the music festival tonight, were you wondering who I was talking to?

Banjo: No. But I did see a lot of smiles. Why?

Kazooie: Well, I hope you're okay with me bringing this up but... I'm seeing someone.

Banjo's attention went to what Kazooie.

Kazooie: I met someone.

Banjo: Um... (thinking about what to say)

Kazooie: What's wrong?

Banjo: Oh... Nothing. I just uh...

Kazooie: Are you jealous or something?

Banjo: (laugh) No. No, I'm not jealous. I'm just a little surprised that you found one and I was hoping you weren't gonna like... leave us.

Kazooie: Leave you? Why would I leave you?

Banjo: Well, you meet someone. You don't mean you're dating the bird you met, right?

Kazooie: We did talk about going on dates.

Banjo: What if I don't trust him?

Kazooie: Banjo?

Banjo: I'm serious. What if he touches you wrong?

Kazooie: Well, now you're just being overdramatic.

Banjo: What's this bird's name?

Kazooie: Burdo.

Banjo: Is Burdo nice?

Kazooie: He seemed nice.

Banjo: How old is he?

Kazooie: Banjo! This is none of your business!

Banjo: Kazooie! This is a family! I don't want my family to get hurt and touched the wrong way and you're part of the family, right?

Kazooie: I am part of the family but that doesn't mean you're my dad or my brother.

Banjo: Do you remember Kova, the bear that Tooty dated?

Kazooie: What about him?

Banjo: Have you forgotten how old he was? He was 22 years old which is how old I am and he was with my 10 year old sister! That's the problem!

Kazooie: What if he didn't touch her that way? Have you thought of that? You're just being overprotective, Banjo. Don't you remember our talk back then when we had the robots on our planet?

Banjo: You're right. But I just thought we were a family. Because relationships can be very sexual.

Kazooie: Just stop. We are a family. Stop with this "sexual" thing. That's all you're worried about. I think you better just get some sleep.

Banjo: (sigh) You're right. (getting off the couch) I'm sorry for reacting that way. I'll uh... feel better in the morning I guess.

Kazooie: I hope so.

Banjo: (still worried) G'nite, Kaz.

Banjo walks in his room to get some sleep and Kazooie rubs her wings against her face while thinking about that conversation they had.

Meanwhile back in the Tardis, the Doctor begins taking a break from his search for a different to explore.

Rory: I really hope there is an animal planet, Doctor.

Doctor: (annoyed) There you go again with the animals. Are you like obsessed?

Rory: No, I just really love animals.

Doctor: I can really tell.

Rory sits down in the middle of the staircase and the Doctor joins him for a chat.

Doctor: So, what happened last night?

Rory: Like I said, I got drunk...

Doctor: No, I get that. But what happened between you and Amy to break up?

Rory: We had a fight.

Doctor: (rolling his eyes) What started the fight?!

Rory: Fine, I'll tell you. (sigh) I cheated on her.

Doctor: (shocked) What?! How?

Rory: I was at a bowling tournament that had a bar and there was this woman that showed and we kinda had a couple drinks, got wasted, Amy shows because she thought I was bowling, she flipped out and we got in a big fight and she decided not to see me anymore. And...

Doctor: (confused) Wait, wait! Back up a second! You said earlier that you had 10 bottles last night and now you're telling me you had a couple drinks and got drunk?

Rory: I wasn't DRUNK drunk. I only had three. I kinda couldn't control myself and I screamed at the top of my lungs at Amy for wrecking my party.

Doctor: And then what happened?

Rory: Had about 7 more bottles and that's all I remember.

Doctor: What I remember is you were sleeping in my Tardis.

Rory: I just wanna apologize to her, Doctor, but I don't know how to begin to say it. What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore?

Doctor: When we go back to Earth, I'll talk to her, okay? I'm sure you two will work things out.

Rory: Have you ever gotten in a relationship with anyone, Doctor?

Doctor: Yes, but this isn't about me, Rory. It's about you.

Rory: Why don't you just take me back to the time before we broke up? I'm in a time machine, aren't I?

Doctor: I can't do that, Rory! I can't use the Tardis for your problem! You have to use your brain! Like I said, I'll find Amy and I'll take to her and after that, you two can talk. Okay?

Rory: You really think so?

Doctor: Of course, I'm the doctor. I've helped so many of my companions with the same problem.

Rory: Then, I have your word.

Doctor: Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work.

The Doctor goes back to the computer to continue looking for a planet and one comes on radar.

Doctor: Rory, I found one.

Rory: (walking) What's the planet?

Doctor: (focusing) Well, I'm scanning the planet but it's not showing the name of it. It's got life forms, though. But the Tardis is not reading anything else. It says it's unkown to the Tardis. I don't get it.

Rory: I thought the Tardis could name any planet in the galaxy?

Doctor: Well, it can, obviously. But for this one, it's only scanning life forms and only one type of technology.

Rory: This planet isn't dangerous, is it?

Doctor: It shouldn't be from what I'm looking at. Although, it's showing different areas on the planet such as snow, desert, grass. Kinda like Earth but mostly different. There is no human form reading.

Rory: Maybe, it is Animal Planet.

Doctor: (starting to get annoyed again) You're doing it again, Rory.

Rory: I'm just saying. (concerned) What do you think? Should we just land?

Doctor: I'm kinda afraid of that. But, let's just keep a lookout.


	5. Welcome to Animal Planet

Welcome to Animal Planet

The next morning, Banjo walks out of the bedroom for a bright morning.

Kazooie: Morning, Banjo.

Banjo noticing Kazooie is awake earlier.

Banjo: You're up early.

Kazooie: I didn't get enough sleep.

Banjo: Oh, I'm sorry.

Kazooie: Are you okay?

Banjo: Of course. I'm always okay.

Kazooie: I just wanted to make sure because of our talk last night.

Banjo: I guess I did overreact. (pouring a cup of coffee) I don't know what came over me last night.

Kazooie: You're just trying to keep us from harm.

Banjo: I guess.

Tooty comes out of her bedroom and walks to the kitchen to pour some cereal.

Banjo: Morning, sis.

Tooty: Morning.

Banjo: (to Kazooie) Does she know?

Tooty: Know what?

Banjo: Kazooie met someone at the concert last night.

Tooty: Really?

Kazooie: His name is Burdo. He seemed like a nice bird.

Tooty: Are you two going on a date?

Kazooie: We've been talking about it.

Tooty: I want to meet Burdo.

Banjo: (cough)

Tooty and Kazooie give Banjo a strange look like he's up to something.

Banjo: What? It was a cough.

Kazooie: Yeah, right.

Tooty: What were you guys arguing about last night?

Banjo: Nothing. It's complicated.

Meanwhile, the Tardis starts appearing in thin air on Showdown Town and completes its landing. The Doctor walks out and notices the town is nothing but animals in town. Rory comes out and sees all the animals.

Rory: Well, what do you know! We are in...

Doctor: (pointing in his face) Don't say it!

Rory: This place is great.

Doctor: Right.

They start searching around the town.

Rory: I wish Amy was here to see this.

Doctor: Don't get so enthusiastic. We're just here to look at the place.

Rory: They're all animals. No humans around! This is Animal Planet! Doctor, you're a genius!

Doctor: Will you cut it out? They're already looking at us like we're from another world.

Rory: But we are from another world.

Doctor: Okay, you can either stop talking or I can make us go back in the Tardis and I can take you home! (waving his hand above his head) I've had it up to here!

Rory: Sorry. I'll shut up.

Doctor: Thank you.

Doctor starts walking.

Rory: (to himself) He needs to calm down.

Doctor: I heard that.

They continue searching and a talking frog interrupt.

Frog: Would you like to donate for Mumbo's family?

Doctor: We're sorry. We don't have any money.

Rory: Sure.

Rory drops a quarter in the frog's cup.

Frog: Thank you, kind friend.

Doctor gives him that aggravated look.

Doctor: Really, Rory?

Rory: I couldn't resist. He lost a friend.

Doctor: I understand. But you don't know them, Rory. What if they steal your money?

Rory: It's just a quarter.

Doctor: Whatever, just go.

Rory notices a memorial sign for the people who lost their lives from the alien attack.

Rory: Doctor, you need to see this.

Doctor: What is it?

Rory: It looks like aliens attacked this town months ago.

Doctor: Aliens?

Rory: It's nothing like the Daleks or the Cybermen. These aren't your type of enemies.

Doctor: Wow. That's very surprising.

Doctor walks off.

Rory: (following him) Wait. That was sarcasm, wasn't it.

Rory walks by and finds a little young Jinjo crying because he seems alone and Rory does want to risk leaving it behind so the kneels down to his level and the Jinjo sees him and gets a little scared.

Rory: Hello, there.

The Jinjo moves a few inches away from him.

Rory: No, no. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you.

The Doctor joins Rory and sees the little Jinjo.

Rory: Doctor. I think he's lost.

Doctor: Rory...

Rory: Doctor, I can't leave him here alone.

Doctor: Rory, listen to me. His family...

Rory: I know you don't want me going crazy about because this little guy's lost. If we leave him here, he'll be alone.

Doctor takes a deep breath and starts to think.

Doctor: Fine, he can come with us. But he can't come in the Tardis.

Rory: (to the Jinjo) Come here.

The little Jinjo is still scared to go near Rory.

Rory: (reaching in his pocket) Here. (taking out a cracker) You want it?

The Jinjo sees the cracker and takes a sniff.

Rory: That's right.

Doctor watches the Jinjo walk a little closer.

Rory: See? I won't hurt you.

The Jinjo takes the cracker and takes a little bite and sees the daddy Jinjo.

Jinjo: Daddy!

The Jinjo runs towards his dad. Rory watches the Jinjo hugs his daddy.

Doctor: See, Rory? Any living species can find their families.

Rory: You're right.

Doctor: Let's keep going.

During their walk around the town.

Rory: What's going to happen to the Tardis if we leave this town?

Doctor: It's not going anywhere. Besides, who uses a phone box nowadays?

Rory: You.

Doctor: It's a Tardis, Rory. I always use it for time traveling.

Rory: But you just used it to go to another world.

Doctor: That's because we aren't going through time right now.

Rory: I know but using a phone booth is like you're in the 60's.

Doctor: Rory. I've been around since the 60's. Since my first incarnation.

Rory: And you still look like my age?

Doctor: Possibly, yes. But this isn't important right now. We need to study more about this planet.

Rory: You mean Animal Planet?

Doctor: Rory, stop it.

Meanwhile, Banjo sits on his couch watching TV and hears a knock on the door.

Banjo: Come in!

Bottles comes in.

Bottles: Hi, Banjo.

Banjo: Hi, Bottles.

Bottles: The fruit garden is looking good out there.

Banjo: Thank you.

Bottles: Are you setting up a sale at Showdown or what?

Banjo: No, for here. But you're more than welcome to take some to your house once they've fully grown.

Bottles: Oh, thank you. Hey, listen. King Jingaling wants to see you for a moment.

Banjo: For what? Is there a problem?

Bottles: I don't know. He's a little anxious about something. He said something about a blue thing that come out of nowhere.

Banjo: Blue thing?

Bottles: He came to my door and said he was at Showdown Town and he said he found a blue phone booth.

Banjo: (confused) What's he so worried about a phone booth?

Bottles: He said it faded in thin air.

Banjo: Something tells me King Jingaling is drunk.

Bottles: You might wanna go check on him.

Banjo: (sigh) Fine. I'll go check on him.

Banjo stands up to exit the house. As he arrives to the King's Throne.

Banjo: Look, your majesty. I don't mean to be a bug about it. But that phone booth could've come from anywhere.

King Jingaling: Have you even seen the phone booth?

Banjo: No, I haven't been at Showdown since last night.

King Jingaling: I saw it appear with my own eyes.

Banjo: Are you sure you didn't hit your head on something?

King Jingaling: Go to Showdown and you'll find it. So you'll believe me.

Banjo: I believe you. I just think you're having a rough.

King Jingaling: Will you please just go to Showdown and find that blue phone booth.

Banjo: Sure, I'll find it. But all I can say is, it's probably been there.

Meanwhile outside the Temple, the Doctor and Rory find their way to Jinjo Village.

Doctor: This is where those creatures live.

Rory: I have never been in a planet like this in my life.

Doctor: That's why we must study it.

The Doctor takes out his screwdriver and scans the whole village and takes a look at the screwdriver.

Doctor: They're harmless but we better not disturb them. They may think we're poachers.

Rory: Do they know what poachers are?

Doctor: (putting his screwdriver away) Let's hope not. Otherwise, they might tie us down and take us to their leader. (showing a warning sign) And don't even think about approaching them.

Rory: I'm just looking at them.

Doctor: As long as you're just looking at them, we should be safe from what they might do.

Rory: Doctor, there's a temple up on the hill.

Doctor: That might be where their leader remains.

Rory: You sure?

Doctor: I think it's a safe idea if we go in there and ask for approval that we stay.

Rory: Well, you're the doctor.


	6. Meet the Doctor

Meet the Doctor

Back in the temple,...

King Jingaling: I'm telling you the truth, Banjo. That phone booth is magic. It just appeared out of nowhere.

Banjo: Your majesty, there is no such thing as a magic phone booth. Kazooie and I were just at Showdown last night and we didn't see a blue phone booth.

The Doctor and Rory walk in the temple. The King glances at them.

King Jingaling: (pointing) Explain that to them. They came out of the phone booth.

Banjo looks behind him and sees the Doctor and Rory.

Doctor: Hello. Sorry if I'm disturbing anyone.

Banjo: Who are you?

Doctor: I'm the Doctor.

Banjo: What's your name?

Doctor: Like I said. I'm the Doctor.

Banjo: Doctor who?

Doctor: Please don't do that.

Banjo gets in a loss of words and forgets it.

Doctor: Are you the leader those... thingamajigs out there?

King Jingaling: They are Jinjos and yes I'm the King of the Jinjo.

Rory: Jinjo. Not a bad name for an animal.

Doctor: I'm sorry. This is my friend Rory. We're just here to study the planet. We don't mean any harm.

Banjo: Yeah, I'm sure you don't.

Doctor: (facing Banjo) Was that sarcasm?

Banjo: What do you think?

Doctor: Do you not trust me? I'm the Doctor.

Banjo: Yes, I've caught that before.

Rory: (surprised) Doctor! You're talking to a bear! And he wears shorts and backpack and a tooth necklace!

Banjo: Now, I may trust you... uh...

Rory: Rory.

Doctor: So you trust him but you don't trust me? I'm the Doctor.

Banjo: I know! You said that four times!

King Jingaling: All right! All right! You all just met! So why don't we just begin to know each other!

Banjo: (holding out his hand) I'm Banjo.

Doctor: (holding out his hand) I'm the Doctor.

Banjo: (shaking hands) Do you mind telling me why you keep saying that?

Rory: Because that's his name.

Banjo: (realizing) Oh! So you're name is the Doctor!

Doctor: Yes, of course.

Banjo: I guess you look like a good friend.

Doctor: Of course! I'm a great friend!

Banjo: Well, then, welcome to our world.

Rory: Is this Animal Planet?

Doctor facepalms.

Banjo: No?

Doctor: He watches too much TV.

Banjo: Oh. But what is Animal Planet?

Doctor: It's a TV channel on Planet Earth.

Banjo: Oh. Okay. Why don't you guys come by my place? I'm more than happy to have guests over.

Doctor: Thank you, Banjo.

King Jingaling: One more question. What is with that magical phone booth on Showdown Town?

Doctor: Oh, you're talking about the Tardis.

King Jingaling: Tardis?

Doctor: That's my spaceship you saw.

King Jingaling: Oh, may I see it?

Doctor: It's locked. You can look at it later.

King Jingaling: Oh, okay.

As Banjo arrives with the guests, Tooty walks out of the house and sees the guests he brings.

Banjo: Hi, sis.

Tooty: Hi, brother. Who are they?

Banjo: These are our guests. This is my sister, Tooty.

Tooty: Hi.

Doctor: (smiling) Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Rory.

Rory: You're cute.

Tooty: Thank you.

Banjo enters the house with his guests.

Doctor: Nice place.

Banjo: Thank you. My friend Kazooie isn't home right now. But she'll be home in a couple minutes.

Rory: You got a lot of nice pictures here, Banjo.

Banjo: Thank you. Those are my goods.

Rory: Even the skull guy?

Banjo: That's Mumbo. He did a lot of great stuff to help me and Kazooie out. We loved Mumbo. He was more of a family.

Doctor: What happen to him?

Banjo: He died from an alien attack earlier this year.

Doctor: We're very sorry to hear that.

Banjo: Thank you.

Rory: What aliens were these?

Banjo: They were just alien robots from a different planet.

Rory: We've faced alien robots before.

Banjo: You know the aliens?

Doctor: I don't think he's talking about the Cybermen.

Banjo: Cybermen?

Doctor: These are different alien robots.

Banjo: Oh.

Kazooie flies in through the window.

Kazooie: Banjo, I'm home.

Banjo: Hi, Kaz. Hey, we have a couple guests.

Kazooie sees the two guests.

Kazooie: Why are they in our house?

Banjo: They're just guests. We don't mean us any harm. This is the Doctor and that's Rory.

Kazooie: Hello.

Doctor: Hello.

Kazooie: What planet are you guys from?

Rory: Earth.

Doctor: Gallifrey.

Kazooie: (laying on the couch) Well, then. Welcome to Animal Planet.

Doctor and Rory look at each other as she said that. Rory begins to speak.

Doctor: Not one word.

Kazooie: So, do you two mind telling me why you're on this rock?

Doctor: We're just here to study the planet. Just to learn more about it.

Kazooie: Uh-huh? So what did you learn about?

Doctor: We learned about Jinjos. We learned about an alien invasion. We learned about your friend that got killed in it.

Kazooie: Okay. I really don't wanna talk about that one.

Rory: What about that King of the Jinjos?

Kazooie: As long as you don't learn more about him.

Doctor: We learned that he found my Tardis.

Kazooie: Your what? 

Doctor: Tardis. That's the spaceship I drove here.

Banjo: So, that's all you're here for? Just to study everything on this planet?

Doctor: Yes. So I won't be here very long. BUT! I'd be more than happy if you come in the Tardis with us. I'll show you what it does.

Rory: The Tardis...

Doctor: (covering Rory's mouth) Don't spill it, Rory!

Kazooie: Okay. Now I'm really curious about seeing the Tardis.

Doctor: Well, I'd like to stay and rest for a bit.

Banjo: Do you want to sleep on the couch?

Doctor: If it's more comfortable than a closet.

Banjo: (raising an eyebrow) Huh?

Rory: I slept in his closet one time.

Banjo: (shaking his head) Okay. So, you guys make yourself at home and we'll fix some dinner for tonight.

Doctor: Great. I have been getting hungry.

Rory: Me, too.

Doctor: You had 10 bottles that's how you ended up sleeping in my closet.

Rory: I was wasted. I didn't remember walking in to your Tardis.

Doctor: I remember there was nobody but me in the Tardis before I left to save River.


	7. Guests

Guests

As they eat dinner at the table,...

Banjo: So how long have you been familiar with Earth, Doctor?

Doctor: (thinking) I believe since the 1960's.

Kazooie: (shocked) 1960's?

Doctor: Yes.

Kazooie: It's the 2010's right now and you're saying you've been around since the 1960's?

Doctor: It's very complicated.

Rory: He has two hearts.

Doctor: More complicated.

Banjo: No, fill me in. I wanna hear this.

Rory: What he does is...

Doctor: Rory. I can speak for myself. I'm not Charlie Brown. (to Banjo) You see, every few years, I change faces. So on my next regeneration you won't see me anymore... I mean you'll see me. But you won't see me as this. Same character but with a different face. My last incarnation was more of punk.

Kazooie: Apparently, you just called yourself a punk.

Doctor: No, you don't understand. If you would've met me like 5 years ago, that would've been the punk.

Rory: Does he wear glasses?

Doctor: Again. (in the face) I was the punk. The punk wore glasses. This form of myself is not a punk.

Tooty: Banjo. What's a punk?

Banjo: Tooty! Watch your language!

Doctor: What?! It's not a curse word!

Banjo: It is if you're in my house. We don't use profanity in this house.

Doctor: (spreading his palms out) How could "punk" be part of profanity?

Banjo: Please stop using profanity in the house.

Rory: Can we say "poop"?

Banjo: Not at the table, please.

Doctor: What words can we use on this planet? It doesn't hurt anyone.

Banjo: And Kazooie if I hear you say that "P" word again, you and I are having a big talk.

Kazooie: Whatever.

Banjo: So, Doctor. What do you like to do in your life?

Doctor: I'm a time traveler.

Rory: Which you said you weren't gonna spoil for them?

Doctor: Oh, that's right. Oh, well. They already know.

Banjo: (laugh) That's really good, guys. But seriously, what do you like to do in your life?

Doctor: Draw.

Banjo: Draw what?

Doctor: (thinking) Let's see. Birds, buildings, the kangaroos in Australia, my Tardis...

Rory: You never told me you like to draw.

Doctor: I do. I just hadn't done it in a while.

Rory: Where are all the drawings?

Doctor: I gave them to my companions.

Rory: But I'm your campanion.

Doctor: (rolling his eyes) Rory, you weren't born yet.

Rory: Oh.

Banjo: So you're actually a time traveler is what you're saying.

Doctor: Yes. That is correct.

Banjo: So, this Tardis of yours is a time machine?

Doctor: I guess you could say that. You could say the best line that I get from all my companions. But you can only say it when you see it for your first time. That's how it works.

Banjo: So I'm not allowed to know this early.

Doctor: Nobody is.

Rory: Doctor, you're spoiling the surprise.

Doctor: It'll be alright.

After their dinner, Rory sits on the couch watching TV with Tooty sitting right next to hi.

Tooty: So. What's your story?

Rory: (looking at Tooty and realized) Oh, you talking to me?

Tooty: Well, yeah. It's only me and you.

Rory: Well, I've just bad relationship with someone. It's... I.. I can't get over her. She's been all I had in my life and I just screwed up.

Tooty: Who?

Rory: Her name is Amy. She used to be my fiance. But now she broke up with me and that's how I screwed up. Doctor's gonna talk to her and hopefully she and I work things out.

Tooty: I hope so, too. Even though I don't know her.

Rory: So, where are your parents?

Tooty: They're no longer around. The only family in the house his my brother, me, and Kazooie.

Rory: Kazoo... You mean the bird?

Tooty: Yeah. She's a little annoying sometimes.

Rory: I did notice some sarcasm in her.

Tooty: You'll get used to her.

Rory: I can't help being curious. But what do you mean no longer around?

Tooty: My parents passed away.

Rory: Oh. I'm sorry. Do you miss them?

Tooty: Very badly. But Banjo's been taking more care of me.

Rory: I can tell.

Tooty: What about the Doctor?

Rory: He... never mentions his family.

Tooty: Have you asked him about his family?

Rory: No, but if I did, he probably wouldn't answer.

Outside the house, Doctor and Banjo take a quick visit.

Doctor: So what's with that mountain with the ugly face?

Banjo: That was the home of a witch that kidnapped my sister a long time ago.

Doctor: Really?

Banjo: Her name was Gruntilda. Apparently, she wanted to make herself look beautiful by stealing Tooty's beautyness. So I got the news from my friend Bottles and he told me to collect all these puzzle pieces so I can unlock the main door to rescue my sister.

Doctor: Wow. I've been there.

Banjo: I wish you would've met Mumbo. He used to transform me into all these little animals. Even a bug. (realizing) You do have a time machine, correct?

Doctor: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Banjo, if you're asking to stop the death of your friend with my Tardis, I have to inform you that I cannot do that.

Banjo: Why not? You have a time machine.

Doctor: Only to travel through time. If I change the history of your planet, it could alter the space time continuum.

Banjo: But stopping Mumbo's death is different, right?

Doctor: Nothing is different. If I stop your friend from getting killed, it could still alter the space time continuum. I'm sorry, but the answer is no.

Banjo bows his head as he gets upset.

Doctor: I know you miss your friend badly but you have to let it go. You're still more than welcome to come into the Tardis. But I cannot change history in your planet.

Banjo: I understand.

Doctor: Good. Tomorrow, I'll take you wherever you want to go. But promise me that you won't interact with anybody as travel through the past.

Banjo: I promise. But what about my family?

Doctor: They can go, too. But you have to tell them what I told you.

Banjo: I'll do it, Doctor.


	8. Time Travel

Time Travel

The next day, the Doctor and the animals arrive to Showdown.

Banjo: This is where you landed?

Doctor: Yes. I'm sure this is where the king saw my Tardis.

Kazooie: What do you think of Animal Planet, Doctor?

Doctor: I like it. It's great. I appear to be studying more about this planet.

Banjo: You haven't been to Gobi's Valley or Freezeezy Peak.

Doctor: I'm guessing snow and desert land?

Banjo: That's correct.

Doctor: No, never been there. But I did find it on my maps.

They all arrive to the Tardis and the doctor opens the doctor.

Doctor: (to Tooty) Ladies first.

Tooty walks in the Tardis and notices the inside.

Tooty: (gasp)

Doctor: Don't say it, yet. Now, the bird.

Kazooie: (walking in) If you trap me in a cage, I'm gonna kill you.

Doctor: I don't have a cage.

Kazooie looks at the inside and widens her eyes.

Doctor: And now the rest of us.

Banjo, Rory and the Doctor walk in and Banjo widens his eyes.

Banjo: Wait a minute! But the outside is... and on the inside...

Doctor: Well? Are you gonna say it?

Banjo: (looking around the Tardis) I don't know what you want me to say. But all I can say is it's bigger on the inside.

Doctor: That's the one I was waiting for. I get that from everybody.

Kazooie: How did you do all this?

Doctor: Long story.

Banjo: And you said you're a time traveler.

Banjo reaches his paw toward the control.

Doctor: Hey. (slaps the paw) Rule number one. Don't touch anything.

Banjo: Sorry.

Doctor: Here. Let me show you how it works. First you must tell me where you want to go.

Banjo: I don't know. Surprise me.

Doctor: No, you tell me.

Banjo: Can you take me to the time I met Mumbo?

Doctor: I can do that. But where did Mumbo live?

Banjo: He owned a mountain not far from here.

Doctor: So, the mountain is called Mumbo's Mountain?

Banjo: How did you know?

Doctor: You said it yourself. He owned a mountain. Now! Allons-y!

Kazooie: What?

Doctor: It's French for "Let's go"!

The Doctor pulls the lever and warps to the time Tooty was kidnapped by Gruntilda. The Tardis lands on Mumbo's Mountain. The Doctor and the rest exit the Tardis.

Doctor: So, this is where you met your friend.

Banjo: This brings back a lot of memories. Tooty this was the time you were kidnapped by Gruntilda.

Tooty: Can we not talk about that?

Kazooie: Maybe you could warp us to the moment before Gruntilda kidnapped Tooty.

Doctor: I can't do that either.

Kazooie: What do you mean either?

Banjo: He means that he can't change history. I begged him to save Mumbo from getting killed but he couldn't do that.

Kazooie: So, you just leave people to die?

Doctor: Yes, because all this was in the past! If I stop your sister from being kidnapped or if I stop Mumbo from getting killed, it could alter the space time continuum and it could destroy the universe.

Kazooie: So watching people die is what you enjoy doing!

Doctor: That's not true! I don't enjoy any of that! But it's the only way to protect the universe.

Banjo: You need to understand, Kazooie. Nobody can change the past anyway. These days are over now.

Banjo sees himself running toward Mumbo's house.

Banjo: That's where I met Mumbo.

Kazooie: Banjo. Look how young you were. Let's go meet ourselves.

Doctor: No, absolutely not! You must never ever interract with your other selves! Ever!

Banjo: Why not?

Doctor: See the problem is, if you touch yourself...

Kazooie: Don't talk sexual, dude.

Doctor: I'm not finished talking. If you touch your other self, you will accidently create a time paradox. That's one of the things that could destroy the universe. Do you understand?

Banjo: I understand.

Doctor: Good. Now, get back in the Tardis.

Banjo and the others walk back in the Tardis.

Rory: Doctor. Don't you think you're being a little harsh on them?

Doctor: I'm not trying to be, Rory. I'm just trying to get them to understand.

Doctor and Rory walk back in and the Doctor works his way to another world.

Doctor: Now, there is another world I want to show. Is it called Planet Earth?

Banjo: You're taking us to Earth?

Rory: Wait, what if Amy sees me?

Doctor: (slaps his own head) Oh, that's right! I almost forgot! I'm sorry, guys but you'll have to sit here while I'm doing something for him.

Banjo: What's wrong with leaving the Tardis?

Doctor: The humans might think you're a monster.


	9. Welcome to Earth

Welcome to Earth

The Tardis lands in a big alley in London, The Doctor and Rory step out of the Tardis to find Amy.

Doctor: Why would Amy in London? She lives in the Scotland.

Rory: She decided to get away after what happen.

Doctor: So where does she live?

Rory: I don't know. I hadn't seen her since we broke up. All I remember is she left to live in London to get away from me for a while.

Doctor: Well, we are going to fix that. Bottom line.

Rory: (referencing Banjo and the other) Why are they staying?

Doctor: I ready don't trust people with hunting guns. Humans carry guns.

Banjo: (butting in) I've carried guns, before.

Doctor: I'm sorry, Banjo. But you must stay with me when we're going around the city.

Banjo: You can't tell me what to do.

Doctor: I don't want you to get shot! You're a bear!

Banjo: Yeah, but do I look like I bite? Besides, why would an average bear on Earth wear yellow shorts and carry a blue backpack in its back?

Rory: I think he has a point, Doctor.

Doctor: (sigh) All right. But you have 3 hours to get back to the Tardis. (checking his watch) Let's see. it's 10:00, so be back in the Tardis by 13:00.

Banjo: Deal... 13:00?

Doctor: Not important. Just get your friends, and go look around the city make yourself at home.

About 15 minutes later, Doctor and Rory arrive to a park and notice Amy sitting on a bench.

Rory: (traumatized) I can't do it, Doctor. She won't talk to me.

Doctor: How do you know? I'm sure she got over it.

Rory: She couldn't have. She left the Scotland 3 days ago.

Doctor: Rory. Trust me.

Rory: (sigh) Fine, I'll do it.

Rory walks over to Amy sitting on the bench while not looking.

Rory: Amy?

Amy looks up at him and gets a little surprised and looks away and ignores him.

Rory: Look Amy. I'm really sorry about what happened. I really didn't think straight. I was just drunk.

Amy: Were you following me?

Rory: No... (sigh) Well, sort of. But...

Amy: But what, Rory? I saw what you were doing with... whoever the hell that was!

Rory: I know and I realized I screwed badly but I'm just trying to be a better person. Believe me, I wasn't really following you to get back in.

Amy: How did you get here?

Doctor: (butting in) I'll take this, Rory.

Amy: Doctor?

Doctor: Rory, I'll handle this.

Rory: Fine. You talk to her. You're the only one who makes her feel better.

Doctor: You know that's not true.

Meanwhile, Banjo, Kazooie and Tooty walk all around the city of London.

Kazooie: So this is the human world?

Banjo: Home of the Humans called Planet Earth.

Tooty: Banjo! Look! You're in the picture on a T-Shirt!

Banjo notices a human wearing a T-Shirt with a picture of him and Kazooie and he gets shocked.

Banjo: W-wait... How did that happen?

Kazooie: I don't remember being that famous.

Banjo: Let's get somewhere before more weird things happen.

Tooty: What? It's just a T-Shirt!

Banjo and the gang come near a river and notice a giant rectangle around the water.

Banjo: Huh. I never see water do that.

American Human: I'll take that sentence. I had a friend who told me about this. There were three people who walked towards that giant rectangle in the river, then I heard after they jump in through that rectangle, they're gone. They never came out.

Banjo: When did this happened?

American Human: It happened back in February.

Kazooie: What's in there?

American Human: Nobody know unless they jump in. Next thing I heard, is a guy with a cape and a hammer jumped down there, too.

Tooty: There's a human with a cape? Like a superhero?

American Human: Of course. The claims to be known as the God of Thunder. Which was one of those guys that defended New York City back in 2012.

Kazooie: Um, if you haven't realized, we're from a different planet. So we have no idea of this planet.

American Human: Great! Then, you gotta meet the guy with the American Shield!

Banjo: You got issues, dude.

Meanwhile,...

Doctor: Rory is just not himself right now, Amy, and I get how upset you are. But the thing is, you can't be mad at him for the rest of your life. He misses you.

Amy: It's not that I don't care about him anymore. It's just that this is not the Rory I used to know.

Doctor: He is the Rory you used to know. He just got out of his mind and he just wants a second chance.

Amy: Why are you helping him?

Doctor: I'm helping both of you. It's one of my job. I'm the Doctor.

Amy: I know, but I'm just afraid it wouldn't work out.

Doctor: It'll work. I want you two to be together. I'm not trying to get in your business or anything.

Amy: I know. And I'm glad you're trying to help me.

Doctor: Then, can you please just take him back? Just one more chance?

Amy: (sigh) All right. I'll do it.

Doctor: Okay, Rory.

Rory walks closer to Amy.

Rory: I promise, I'm going to make everything better for you.

They both wrapped their arms around each other.

Rory: I'm so sorry.

Amy: I forgive you, Rory.

Doctor: Now, we have about 30 minutes left so we should go back to Tardis right now.

Rory: You go ahead Doctor. I need some alone with Amy. But thank you for helping me.

Doctor: You sure you're okay here?

Rory: Of course.

Doctor: (smiling a little) All right. Take care Rory.

Rory: You, too, Doctor.

Meanwhile,...

Kazooie: Wow, that guy would not shut up!

Banjo: Well, he knows about these humans that do weird stuff.

Kazooie: He mentions something a guy in a metal suit, a guy transforms into a giant green monster.

Banjo: Well, from what I heard, he only transforms when he's angry.

Tooty: Banjo? What did he mean American Shield? Is there such thing?

Banjo: I guess so. He said he guy calls himself... what was it again?

Kazooie: I think it was... Captain... something?

Banjo: Captain... (just remembered) America! Captain America! That's what he's called!

Kazooie: And he also mentioned something about a Hawkeye and a Black Widow!

Tooty: Banjo? Are they bad guys?

Banjo: No. I don't think so.

They get closer to the Tardis and the Doctor arrives.

Doctor: Oh, good. You're back on time.

Banjo: Where's the other guy you were with?

Doctor: He's home and it's complicated to explain.

They all enter the Tardis. And the Doctor begins to explain.

Doctor: Okay. Rory had some problems with his girlfriend so I had to talk to her to kinda help her. So that means Rory will not be joining. So why not tell us what you found in London?

Banjo: We found something weird in the water and this guy shows up and tells us this weird story about these guys that do weird things.

Doctor: Weird things?

Banjo: Yeah. Something about a man wearing a metal suit and he calls himself the Iron Man.

Kazooie: And a green monster called the Hulk.

Tooty: A Hawkeye and Black Widow.

Kazooie: A dude with a hammer that shoots lightning name Thor as the God of Thunder.

Banjo: And a guy named Captain America.

Doctor: I think the person you talked you reads too much comic books.

Banjo: And they say they call the group, the Avengers.

Doctor: Weird story. Now back to the Tardis work.

The Tardis vanishes into space.

Doctor: Well, have you learned enough or do you want to see some more?

Banjo: I think I'm ready to go home.

Kazooie: Me, too.

Tooty: Me, three.

Doctor: All right, then. Let's go home.

Then all of a sudden, the Tardis starts shaking like something's wrong. Then the lights turn red and the alert goes off.

Doctor: Oh, no.

Banjo: What happened?

Doctor: I don't know. But something's wrong.

Kazooie: Are you saying we can't home?

Doctor: Not if the Tardis is having problems.

Doctor checks the screen and notices they're being sucked in a tractor beam.

Doctor: Oh, no. That's not good.

Tooty: What is it, Doctor? Can we go home?

Doctor: I'm afraid not. We're caught in a tractor beam.

Banjo: Tractor beam? You mean like a spaceship tractor beam?

Doctor: We're being captured.

Banjo: By whom?

Doctor: (facing Banjo) Daleks.


	10. Daleks

Daleks

As the tractor beam continues sucking the Tardis into the spaceship, the Doctor tries to turn the Tardis around to escape the tractor beam.

Banjo: (walking towards him) You better let me help.

Doctor: No! It's dangerous for others to use the Tardis! We're already being sucked in anyway!

Kazooie: Do you mind telling me what these Daleks?

Doctor: They are an extra terrestrial race of mutants. They are protected by their armor. We only refer to them as cyborgs because of the armor which means they resemble human sized pepper shakers with a single mechanical eyestalk mounted on a rotating dome, a gun mount containing an energy weapon. It's either a gunstick or a death ray. They also have a telescopic...

Kazooie: Okay! Enough describing them! Now, what the hell do they want?!

Doctor: I don't know.

The Tardis gets swallowed into the spaceship by the tractor beam and a group of three Daleks arrive to the Tardis. The first one starts scanning.

Dalek 1: X-Ray vision scanning. The Doctor is inside and he has his companions.

Dalek Leader: Bring the doctor and the companions to me.

Inside the Tardis,...

Doctor: We better do what they say. No telling what will happen.

Banjo: Doctor. I have a 10-year-old sister with me. What if they lock her up?

Tooty: It's okay, Banjo.

Doctor: I think your brother's right. You better not get involved.

Dalek Leader: Step out of the Tardis or we will open fire.

Banjo: Tooty, go hide.

Tooty runs and hides in the closet from the Daleks. The Doctor, Banjo, and Kazooie step out of the blue box.

Doctor: (smiles) Okay, I surrender. You got me. Question, though. How did you find me?

Dalek Leader: That is not important. We have you surrounded. Your nightmare ends here.

Doctor: Look. It's really not..

Dalek Leader: Silence! You must come with us.

Doctor: Really. How did you find me?

Dalek Leader: I believe he has the answer.

Mike the bount hunters appears from behind the Dalek Leader.

Mike: Remember me?

Doctor: I do remember you! You were on that plane!

Mike: I'm glad you remembered. I had to make deal with these three. They said if I turn you in to the Daleks, they would reward me $200,000,000,000. Oh, and by the way, it was helicopter. Not a plane.

Doctor: Whatever, Mike.

Banjo: Friend of yours?

Doctor: Not really.

Mike: Where did the talking bear come from?

Doctor: Your mother! That's where!

Dalek Leader: Silence! Bounty hunter. Take the Doctor to the lord of the Daleks.

Mike: What about the animals?

Dalek Leader: Take them to the prison level. They are not important to us.

Mike: With pleasure.

Mike escorts Banjo and Kazooie to the hallway that leads to the prison level.

Kazooie: If we're not important to the Daleks, what's the point of locking us up?

Mike: I'm just doing my job.

Banjo: Yeah no kidding. You don't even know us.

Mike: Look, Teddy Bear. If you just want a bear hug, you're not gonna get one.

Banjo: Screw hugs.

Kazooie: You hug me.

Banjo: Shut up.

The Doctor gets escorted to the throne of Davros, the lord of the Daleks.

Doctor: Why am I not suprised to find you here, Davros?

Davros: You just weren't expected me, were you?

Doctor: What do you want from me?

Davros: Your Tardis. The time has come for you to give it up.

Doctor: (refusing) I would never give up my Tardis. It's mine.

Davros: It's for the best.

Doctor: What's so important about the Tardis?

Davros: The power. The power to regenerate.

Doctor: You know you can't regenerate. You're not a time lord.

Davros: But I've learned what it's like to be a time lord. Either give it up, or watch the Earth fall to its core.

Doctor: This must stop Davros. Even if you destroyed the Earth, it wouldn't do any good for you. The Tardis only works for the time lords.

Davros: Doctor, I must become what you are.

Doctor: You can't destroy the Earth. You know I will stop.

Davros: If you want to stop me from taking the Tardis or destroying the Earth, you're just going to have to kill me.

Doctor: I will stop you. But I won't kill you. Besides, I have three friends that I must return home.

Davros: Your friends are locked away, Doctor.

Meanwhile, Banjo and Kazooie remain sitting in one cell.

Kazooie: I don't trust Mike, Banjo.

Banjo: You don't even know the guy.

Kazooie: I'm not sure to trust Daleks.

Banjo: The Daleks said we're not important to them. They just want the Doctor. Not us.

Kazooie: But what does he got to do with us? We didn't do anything to him.

Dalek Guard: Silence. There will be no talking in prison.

Banjo: Since when is talking not allowed in prisons?

Dalek Guard: There will no questions.

The Dalek Guard leaves.

Kazooie: What about Tooty? We can just leave her in the Tardis by herself.

Banjo: Relax. She's fine. She's just hiding in the Tardis.

Meanwhile, at the Tardis, Tooty sneaks out of the blue box and gets stealthy while the Daleks aren't looking. Back with the Doctor,...

Davros: In case you are unaware... We have a war coming, Doctor.

Doctor: War?

Davros: No one knows when. All I can say is it could be after your next regeneration.

Doctor: You'll never win, Davros. Never. Wait, I just realized. You already have my Tardis. It's back there. It goes nowhere unless I'm in the Tardis.

Davros: Bring it to me.

Doctor: Sorry, but the Tardis belongs to me.

Dalek Leader: Lord Davros. We have an intruder. It appears the intruder came out of the Tardis.

Doctor: (realizing) Tooty.

Davros: Search the ship.


	11. Taking it Too Far

Taking it Too Far

Banjo and Kazooie still remain sitting in the cell. Kazooie stands to stretch her legs and walks around the cell.

Kazooie: Excuse me, Guard? I would like to make a phone call.

Dalek Guard: Good to know.

Kazooie: Where is your bathroom, too?

Dalek Guard: Evacuation is not allowed. Unless it is an emergency.

Kazooie: Well, this is an emergency.

Dalek Guard: Prisoners are not allowed to use the Dalek restroom.

Kazooie: You're saying I have to pee all over my friend here?

Banjo: Kazooie, if you pee on me, I'm gonna make a fried chicken out of you!

Kazooie: I was just joking! Calm down! But for real, I really need to pee!

Dalek Guard: You're just going to have to hold it!

Kazooie: Okay, you are taking this crap way to far, dude.

Dalek Guard: I'm just doing my job. Now shut up.

Kazooie: (sigh) I guess I have no choice.

Banjo: Kaz, don't even think about it!

Kazooie: If you don't want to see me, then close your eyes!

Banjo: Oh, god!

Banjo covers his eye so he won't see Kazooie pee all over the floor.

Meanwhile,...

Davros: Isn't it beautiful, Doctor? The stars, the planets, everything else that looks so beautiful.

Doctor: That's the only thing I agree with you on.

Davros: Being a time lord would be more fun to enjoy this Earth.

Doctor: I told you. You can't be a time lord. Besides, you're already the lord of the Daleks. The Daleks needs a lord.

Davros: You're right, Doctor. But they already have a new lord of the Daleks. And the Tardis is now mine.

The Doctor hears the whining sound of the Tardis and turns around and finds the Tardis appearing.

Davros: I believe the Tardis found a new time lord.

Doctor notices his sonic screwdriver somehow got in the hands of the Dalek leader.

Davros: Who does the Tardis obey now, Doctor?

Davros stands on his feet and starts walking towards the blue box.

Doctor: Davros! This is going too far! I will not lead the Daleks!

Davros: If you neither a time lord, or a lord of the Daleks, you're nothing.

Davros steps into the Tardis and looks at the Doctor one more time.

Davros: Have a nice day, Doctor!

Davros closes the door.

Doctor: Davros!

The Tardis starts vanishing into thin air and the moment it disappears...

Mike: Well.

Doctor faces Mike.

Mike: Looks like you lost, buddy.

Mike points the gun at him.

Mike: If it wasn't for my fellow Daleks, you wouldn't be standing in front of me, Doctor.

Doctor: Mike, listen to me. You don't know what you're doing.

Mike: I know what I do as a bounty hunter. I defend the people from loose ends.

Doctor: Your planet is in danger. Without me, you're planet will be doomed.

Mike: Are you deaf, dude? Did you not hear what he said? If you turn in the phone booth, Earth will be saved.

Doctor: But Earth is your home planet.

Mike: Sorry, Doctor. But Davros ordered me to shoot you.

Doctor: You shoot me, now. How can I save your planet? Davros is on its way to your planet and he's invade every single civilian down there.

Mike continues pointing the gun.

Doctor: Mike, you have to trust me. I can stop him from destroying the planet. Now, please... just... put down the gun.

Mike begins to think for few seconds and then he lowers the gun.

Mike: Okay, Doctor. (putting the gun away) You win. How do we stop him?

Doctor: First, we're going to need a spaceship to catch that Tardis.

Mike: I can do that. (getting his walkie talkie) Trey, bring in the big guy.

Meanwhile, Tooty sneaks into the prison hall and finds Banjo and Kazooie in one of the cells. She sneaks up behind the Dalek.

Tooty: Psst. Psst. Banjo.

Banjo sees Tooty and gets worried because of the Dalek.

Banjo: Tooty, you shouldn't be in here.

Tooty: It's okay. I know what I'm doing.

Kazooie: Tooty, you need to back to the Tardis.

Tooty: I already turned back. It's not there.

Banjo: What do you mean it's not there?

Tooty: First, how do I get you out of here?

Banjo: I don't know. Did the Doctor leave his stick behind?

Tooty: No, he took it with him.

Dalek Guard: Intruder. You are under arrest.

Tooty starts to get scared.

Tooty: Banjo?

Banjo: Tooty, run!

Another Dalek stops in front of her.

Dalek: You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!

Banjo: (shocked) Do not touch her!

Tooty: Banjo, I'm scared!

Banjo: Tooty, be brave. You have to fight.

Dalek: Intruders will be exterminated!

Tooty: What's exterminate?

Banjo: It's not important. Just be brave. (to the Daleks) If you hurt her, I'll kill you!

Dalek Guard: Activate poison gas on the prisoners.

Kazooie: Oh, that's not good.

The gas starts coming out of the vents.

Banjo: Don't breathe it in. Tooty, you have to be brave. No matter what happens to me, I will always be with you.

Tooty notices the poison gas in the cell. Tooty starts getting scared.

Tooty: (shedding tears) Banjo?

Banjo: It's okay.

Tooty: Doctor!

The Dalek aims at Tooty for moving.

Dalek: No one can help you. You will be exterminated with your friends.

More gas comes in through the vents.

Kazooie: Banjo, I don't like this.

Banjo: The doctor's already captured! There's nothing we can do, now!

Kazooie: Nothing? (realizing) Are you saying we're gonna...?

Banjo: The only thing important now is to show how much we love each other.

Dalek: Prepare to open fire on the target.

Gunshots are heard from the hallway.

Dalek: Intruders. We have more intruders.

Trey appears and starts shooting at the Daleks.

Dalek: Open fire.

Dalek fires back at Trey while he continues shooting. And gets chased down by the daleks. Mike and the Doctor appears to rescue.

Tooty: Doctor!

Doctor takes out his screwdriver and cans the lock code.

Mike: Wait, I thought I saw Davros take your screwdriver.

Doctor: He only took my pen. It only looks like my screwdriver.

The cell opens and Banjo and Kazooie quickly escape the cell and take deep breath.

Doctor: You all right!

Banjo: Yeah, thank you.

Tooty hugs Banjo because of how scared she was. The poison gas quickly wears off. Doctor sniffs.

Doctor: What am I smelling?

Banjo: You have to talk to Kazooie.

Kazooie: Uh... yeah. They wouldn't let me use the restroom.

Doctor: You're disgusting.

Banjo sees Mike.

Banjo: Why is he with us?

Doctor: We have to help him. His world is in danger.

Banjo: He's the one that threw us in that cell.

Mike: I was only doing my job. But thanks to Doctor Who, I quit my job.

Doctor: Please, do not say Doctor Who ever again.

Mike: Sorry.

Trey: (showing up) Well, scared them off, boss.

Mike: Good, where's the big guy?

Trey: Waiting for us.

Doctor: Who's the big guy?

Trey: Not who. What.


	12. Escape the Daleks

Escape the Daleks

Trey takes out his gun and hands it to Banjo.

Trey: You ever used one of these?

Banjo: (taking the gun) Of course, I have.

Trey: You shoot five bullets through a Dalek, they get taken out.

Banjo looks at Trey.

Mike: The Daleks are on the move. We must go now.

Doctor: Then, let's go.

They start running to find the exit to escape the ship. The Daleks appear and fire at the gang and the group fires back. One Dalek gets blown out.

Mike: This way! 

They turn another direction and the Daleks continue chasing them down. Mike stops and opens fire at them and another gets blown out and Mike takes off running. They arrive to a giant spaceship.

Mike: We call it... The Babe.

Doctor: The Babe?

Mike: Don't ask. I know. It's looks like the Millenium Falcon, doesn't it.

Doctor: Millenium Falcon? From Star Wars?

Mike: (sarcasm) No, from Robocop. Yes, from Star Wars.

The Daleks begin firing at the group. Banjo shoots back with the gun.

Doctor: Banjo. Get in the ship.

Banjo rushes in the ship.

Doctor: All right, Han Solo. How fast is this thing?

Mike: Relax. Don't rush me.

The ship prepares to take off.

MIke: Fasten your seatbelts. We're going for ride.

The ship takes off and the Daleks begin chasing them down.

Dalek Leader: After them! Don't let them escape!

Mike: We got company.

Doctor: Step on it!

The ship dodges the laser fire coming from the Daleks.

Banjo: Can you locate the Tardis?

Mike: Not if I have my hands full.

Kazooie: Doctor, why don't you use your screwdriver?

Doctor: I can't. Davros has the Tardis.

Mike: How did he get the Tardis if he has the fake screwdriver?

Doctor: I tricked him by bringing it over.

Tooty: What do you mean?

Doctor: I wanted him to take the Tardis.

Banjo: What for?

Meanwhile in the Tardis,...

Davros: (to himself) Now, we shall destroy planet Earth.

Davros activates the controls to bring out the weapons to take out the civilians of Earth. The Daleks continues chasing and firing at the ship.

Mike: Doctor, before I begin to let you bring the Tardis, there is one thing I must confess.

Doctor: I'm really not in a mood for this.

Mike gets his gun out and points at the Doctor.

Mike: I just realized we've already met before.

Doctor: Mike! I trusted you!

Mike: My name is not Mike, Doctor.

Mike shoots Trey and grabs Tooty.

Tooty: Hey! Let's go!

Banjo: No!

Mike: (pointing at Banjo) Not one step! Or baby bear is gone! (to the Doctor) Have you forgotten about me, Doctor? After all these years?

Doctor gets a little confused.

Mike: I have regenerated.

Doctor gets shocked after what he implied.

Doctor: No! It can't be!

Mike: (changing his accent) That's right. Say it.

Banjo: Doctor, what is he talking about?

Doctor: He's not human. (facing Banjo) He's a time lord.

Kazooie: What?! There's two time lords?

Doctor: I'm the Doctor. But he's not. He's the Master.


	13. The Master

The Master

The Tardis arrives to London and starts killing the civilians.

Davros: Run, you little insects. The time lord is now your enemy.

The Tardis blows up all the vehicles, destroys the buildings. The cops begin shooting the Tardis.

Davros: Oh, you want to play with me, don't you?

The Tardis blasts out the cops. Back in the ship,...

Doctor: What do you want, Master?

Master: I want you to hand your Tardis to me once we get it from Davros.

Master lets Tooty go and she rushes to Banjo for protection.

Doctor: You'll just destroy Earth like he's doing.

Master: Why would I destroy the Earth? I could make a few things. But I would never destroy an innocent planet.

Doctor: That's not what you said before.

Master: Come on, Doctor. I've changed.

Doctor: By pointing a gun at me? That's you part of changing? You also put a gun to Tooty's head!

Master: I just joking. Look. (clicking the gun) No bullets.

Doctor: But you shot that man.

Master: Of course, I shot him. I'm a bounty hunter.

Banjo: Doctor, can you please get the Tardis so we can get out of here?

Doctor: I can't leave Earth being invaded by Davros!

Tooty: I want to go home.

Doctor: I understand. But we're in big trouble at the moment.

Master: Yes, you are.

Master throws punches at the Doctor. The doctor throws back and fights the Master.

Doctor: Banjo. (throwing the screwdriver to him) Bring in the Tardis.

Banjo: You just said...

Doctor: Forget what I said. Just do it!

The Master punches the Doctor in the face.

Banjo: How do I use it?

The screwdriver opens and starts vanishing him away. The Master notices.

Master: What have you done?

Banjo ends up inside the Tardis where Davros is. The fight between the Doctor and the Master continues.

Master: You fight stronger than you did on that chopper.

Doctor: It took me a while to realize that.

Master: Well, you can't win, Doctor.

Doctor pushes him with his feet and karate kicks him in the face.

Doctor: You didn't think I learned that move, did you?

Doctor throws another punch and the Master does the same.


	14. The Bear vs the Dalek Lord

The Bear vs. the Dalek Lord

Davros continues invading the city of London.

Banjo: Hey, you!

Davros sees Banjo and takes a look at him.

Davros: Who are you?

Banjo: (showing the screwdriver) Looking for this?

Davros: (shocked) Impossible. I have the sonic screwdriver.

Banjo: You actually have his pen.

Davros: Hand it over.

Banjo: You have to come at me, first.

Davros charges and tackles Banjo. Banjo pushes him a couple feet away from him and points a gun at him.

Banjo: Five bullets have taken out some of your Daleks.

Davros: Shoot me, rodent.

Back in the ship, the Doctor tackles the Master down to the floor.

Tooty: Kazooie, I'm scared.

Kazooie: Be brave. Banjo's gonna be okay.

Banjo continues pointing the gun at Davros.

Davros: You must be a friend of the Doctor. Well, the Tardis still belongs to me.

Banjo: Not a chance.

Banjo charges after him and they both get in a fight with each other over the Tardis. The Doctor gets strangled by the Master.

Master: How does that feel, Doctor?

Doctor: (choking)

Master: I can't hear you.

Kazooie starts attacking the master by pecking his head. The Master grabs her and throws her to the ground, loads an extra bullet in a gun and points at her and the Doctor stops and struggles to take the gun away from him.

Doctor: You think you can threaten my friend?

The Master slams the doctor to the wall. Davros does the same to Banjo.

Davros: You are pathetic. You can never save planet Earth.

Banjo: Yeah, well you can't even defeat a bear.

Banjo throws a punch at Davros. Davros fights back by headlocking him. Banjo bites his arm.

Davros: Ow, you stupid bear!

Banjo rushes to the controls to exit Earth and get to the ship. Davros grabs Banjo and throws him to the wall. The Dalek Leader enters the ship and approaches the Doctor and the gang.

Dalek Leader: We have you surrounded! You are to be exterminated!

Kazooie attacks the Dalek Leader by pecking him. Tooty finds a gun in Trey's holster. The Dalek leader throws Kazooie to the wall.

Dalek Leader: You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!

Dalek Leader gets shot for the first time and sees Tooty with the gun.

Kazooie: Tooty! No! Put the gun away!

Tooty shoots the second bullet.

Kazooie: Tooty!

Dalek Leader: You are an enemy of the Daleks!

Kazooie: Tooty! Run!

Tooty shoots the third bullet. The Doctor watches Tooty shooting the Dalek.

Dalek Leader: You must be destroyed!

Kazooie: Tooty!

Tooty shoots the fourth bullet.

Kazooie: TOOTY!

Dalek Leader: Exterminate!

Tooty shoots the fifth bullet and the Dalek Leader gets blown out.

Tooty: (panting)

Kazooie flies over to her.

Kazooie: Are you crazy?

Tooty: I did it. I really did it!

Back in the Tardis, Davros prepares to aim for the core of the Earth with a speaker weapon that can destroy anything on Earth. Even the core.

Davros: Say goodbye to the human world.

Banjo grabs Davros and throws him to the wall. Banjo deactivates the weapon from destroying the Earth and turns the Tardis around and escapes Earth.

Davros: You destroyed my plans.

Banjo points the screwdriver at Davros making him feel weak.

Davros: No. What have you done?

His legs stopped moving causing him to collapse on the floor.

Davros: Look what you've done! You're not a time lord!

Banjo begins walking towards the door and opens it causing the air to get sucked out. Banjo marches over to Davros, grabs him and escorts him to the exit.

Davros: WHO ARE YOU?!

Banjo: I'm Banjo.

Banjo throws Davros out.

Davros: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (fading out)

The Doctor hears the whining sound of the Tardis, looks back and notices the Tardis appearing inside the ship. As it shows up, Banjo steps out.

Banjo: Care to join me?

The Doctor, Kazooie, and Tooty rush inside the Tardis. The Master prepares to go inside but the Doctor closes the door on him.

Doctor: You came back with my Tardis!

Banjo: (giving back the screwdriver) It was very handy.

The Doctor takes the screwdriver and marches to the controls and works them to escape the ship. The Tardis starts vanishing.


	15. Making Things Better

Making Things Better

It's been about an hour since they've escaped the ship, Kazooie and Tooty remain sleeping while Banjo and the Doctor sit down on the staircase.

Doctor: You should be proud of your sister. If it wasn't for her, we would've all been dead.

Banjo: I just found it so stupid of her pulling that trigger. I don't even know what's gonna happen to her in the future.

Doctor: Nobody knows what happens in the future. Only you can create your future.

Banjo: You really think so?

Doctor: As a time lord, I do.

Banjo: I'm just glad she didn't get hurt.

Banjo watches Tooty sleep.

Banjo: So, that guy's name wasn't really Mike?

Doctor: He's known as the Master. There's no telling if has anything else planned for the next problem.

Banjo: What do you mean problem?

Meanwhile back in the spaceship, the master approaches a planet that is unknown in the readings. The ship lands on the surface and looks around it appears to be ruled by animals in a futuristic city.

Voice on Hologram: Welcome to Planet Corneria. We are glad to see you have become our guests.

The Master explores all around the city. He finds a bar closer to where he's standing. The moments he walks in, he sees a bunch of animals sitting at tables. Including dogs sitting at the table playing poker. He sits at the bar and a kangaroo bartender arrives.

Kangaroo: You new here. man?

The Master: Guess you could say that.

Kangaroo: Where are you from?

The Master: Far away.

Kangaroo: Well. Welcome to Corneria. What will it be?

The Master: Whiskey.

Kangaroo: Whoa. You sure?

The Master: This is a real good time to be alone from friends.

Kangaroo: Well, whiskey it is.

The kangaroo pours a glass of whiskey.

Voice: You have it rough, too, don't you?

The Master looks to his left and sees a wolf with an eye patch and dressed as a space soldier.

Wolf: The name's Wolf.

The Master: You can call me the Master.

Wolf: Well, Master. It's nice to meet you. So, what brings you here?

The Master: Just need to get away for a while.

Wolf: Well, here's what I'm trying to do. I'm a leader of a team that are trying to take down a rival team. Well, five months ago we took down one of the team members. So, he's already dead. But we're being ordered to take down the rest of the team so we could change the world.

The Master: I have an arch-nemesis who goes by the name "Doctor".

Wolf: What's he do?

The Master: I could show you.

Wolf: Maybe, you and I should work together. if we do, we could easily take down our team rival.

The Master: And what's the team?

Wolf: Star Fox.

Meanwhile, the Tardis reappears back on Spiral Mountain and Banjo, Kazooie, and Tooty step out of the Tardis.

Banjo: Everything looks better.

Doctor: It was a good idea not to mess with the past. The more we leave the past alone, the more better it gets.

Tooty: Will you stay with us, Doctor?

Doctor: I'd love to. But I have to go.

Kazooie: You mean you have to leave?

Doctor: I do. But soon I will come back to visit. I promise.

Banjo: We won't forget you.

Doctor: I won't forget you, either. Thank you for traveling with me.

Banjo: (smiles) Goodbye, Doctor.

Doctor: Goodbye.

Doctor closes the doors and the Tardis begins vanishing into thin air.

Three hours later, the Doctor arrives to Amy's apartment and knocks on the door. Amy appears.

Amy: Doctor! Please, come in!

Doctor walks in.

Rory: Doctor! So glad you come back!

Doctor: Is everything going okay?

Rory: Everything is going great. We are just making things better now. Just like you helped me with.

Doctor: Good. I'm glad you two are working things out.

Amy: So, what did you do while we were working things out?

Doctor: I had deal with Daleks.

Rory: Daleks?!

Doctor: Don't worry. I took care of it. I'll explain later.

Amy: You must've had some duty with them..

Doctor: I guess you could say that.

Rory: Say, Doctor. Is it okay if Amy and I go with you?

Doctor: Where? In the Tardis?

Amy: Yes! Please, Doctor!

Doctor: (sigh) Well, I can't say no to that face. Allons-y!

Rory: Wait, what?

Doctor: It's French for "let's go".

The Doctor, Rory, and Amy arrive to the Tardis. The Doctor opens the doors and turns around and faces Amy and Rory.

Doctor: Fasten your seatbelts!


End file.
